Back to Eureka
by Cora1
Summary: Jack moved away from Eureka when Zoe moved to college.  What or who will bring him back?  Slight slash.
1. Chapter 1

In this story, Nathan did not die or disappear; he is perfectly healthy living in Eureka. Jack is the one who moved away, rejoining the U.S. Marshal's. This will be slash and this is my first in doing so, so here goes:

Jack groaned as he slowly came to consciousness. He looked slowly around recognizing the room as one he hadn't been in over a year. He propped himself up on his elbows and saw a few people working further away in the large room. Yep, he was in Global Dynamics. A building he was sure he had seen for the last time a year ago. And now somehow he was back. Someone's head was going to roll, as soon as someone noticed he was awake. It wasn't like he was getting up and going anywhere.

2 weeks ago

Jack quickly ducked as bullets flew his way. He, again, thought this would have never had happened in Eureka. People in Eureka didn't shoot at him, well except Taggert and his dart gun. But as he felt the rush of energy flow through his body, Jack pushed Eureka out of his mind and focused back on Diego Sandoloz, a notorious drug runner from L.A., his latest target with the U.S. Marshal's. Jack partner, Brian, quickly signaled to Jack that he was going around to the side to try and get a shot.

Jack nodded and laid down fire to distract Diego. Brian was almost in the clear, when he tripped over something and made a loud noise, attracting Diego's attention. Diego immediately began shooting towards Brian, giving Jack the opening he needed to shoot Diego in the side between the crates he was hiding behind.

Diego immediately went down.

"Brian! You alright?" Jack yelled as he kept his weapon out and made his way towards Diego. He heard a pained groan from Brian and immediately turned towards the other agent turning his back on Diego.

"JACK!" he heard Brian call out as he felt a burning pain in his back below his bulletproof vest. He felt he was in slow motion as he fell. He saw Brian jump out from his cover and run to Diego. There was a scuffle then Brian was back, talking to him. Jack tried to respond but nothing was coming out. He reached up and grabbed Brian's arm where it was trying to turn him over on his stomach.

"Zoe…" he choked out.

"Its okay, Jack, I'll call her at the hospital." Brian reassured.

"No, no, call Abbey, not Zo." Jacked begged.

"Okay, okay, I'll call Abby, don't worry the ambulance is on its way."

Jack woke to the consistent beeping of his heart monitor. His head felt like a bag of rocks and he could barely move his arm to swipe at the oxygen mask covering his face. Immediately there was an arm pushing his arm down. Abby smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair.

"What happened?" he mumbled tiredly.

"You were shot. You're in the hospital in San Diego. Everything's going to be okay." She sniffed as her eyes started to water.

"What's wrong with me?" Jack asked starting to get worried as it looked like Abby might start crying any moment.

The doctor entered at that moment, Jack noticed that Abby had her other hand on the on-call button.

Twenty minutes later, Jack wished he had never woken up. The doctor went through his normal routine, checking Jack's vitals and recording them. It wasn't until he lifted the blankets off Jack's legs and starting poking them that Jack remembered and realized what had happened. He had no feeling below his hips. The doctor talked about the bullet removal and the rehab Jack would have to go into but he was pretty sure the paralysis was permanent. Abby cried quietly in the corner as Jack absorbed the news then asked to be left alone. He repeated to Abby once she didn't move. Before she left, he asked one question.

"Does Zoe know?"

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up. I'll go call her now."

Jack shook his head. "Its finals week let her be. I'll call her and tell her. Don't tell her Abby."

Abby acquiesced to his wishes and before she knew it, she was in her car driving back to L.A. Jack had convinced her she didn't need to stay and to return to work. She had promised to return on the weekend.

Jack waited another two days to call Zoe. He had been in the hospital for 7 days now and already was restless, well his upper body was, his lower extremities didn't move at all. Jack kept waiting for them to do something but as the days went by, he was slowly losing hope. He was being moved to the rehab center in a few days to begin learning how his life would be in a wheelchair.

Brian had stopped by, his arm in a sling. He had been shot by Diego, but once Jack was shot, he got up, wrestled away the gun and cuffed the bad guy before helping Jack. It was all over the news that the Marshal's had caught Diego and all three had been injured. Jack was also visited by his bosses; they came to see how he was doing and promised that everything would be taken care of by the government. They had been hunting Diego for a while now and Jack catching him had made him a hero. They also promised him a promotion (office job) when he was ready to come back. But no hurry.

"Hey Zo," Jack said when his daughter answered the phone. He was calling on the hospital phone so he knew she wouldn't recognize the number.

"Dad! Where are you? I wasn't sure I would hear from you this week." Zoe replied. Every since she had left for college and her dad moved out of Eureka and became a Marshal again, she worried endlessly. He would call as often as possible, but it sometimes was days or weeks when she would hear from him. And she knew he wasn't always telling her the true story of where he was or how he was doing. She wished he had never left Eureka and she hated the fact that he was back tracking bad guys and a lot of time without backup. She cherished his phone calls, often leaving class or studying to talk to him.

"I'm in California, San Diego. How's Harvard? Did you pass your Bioethics final?" He knew she had been worried about that one, just as he knew she had 2 more finals to take.

"Yeah I passed, Professor Winston said he would grade on a curve. Has you seen mom?"

"Good! Are you ready for your other two? And yes, I saw mom a few days ago."

"You know, you never remembered my school schedule in Eureka but now you know when all my tests are. Are you spying on me?" She asked joking, but knowing this was her dad's way of staying close.

"No, no that's too much trouble. I just remember what you tell me. I don't want to call during an exam."

"Dad, you can call anytime. Are you coming here for Thanksgiving or should I buy a ticket to moms?"

"Umm-" before Jack could answer there was a page over the intercom for a doctor in another room, Jack tried to cover the phone but Zoe heard it anyway.

"Dad, are you in the hospital!" She asked frantically, moving away from her friends.

"Relax, relax, it's just a graze." He offered, wincing as he lied.

"YOU WERE SHOT?" Zoe yelled, this time moving outside.

"Hey, calm down, just a flesh wound in the arm. I've had worse." He decided to use Brian's story.

"When did this happen, why didn't you call me? Why didn't Mom call me? I can fly out this afternoon."

"Zoe! It's just a graze in the arm, I'll be fine. I'm getting out of here soon and no you are not flying out, you have exams. I'll see you at Thanksgiving and everything will be fine." Jack didn't know why he was lying but he couldn't tell his baby girl he was paralyzed and would be in rehab come Thanksgiving. Admitting it to her would be admitting it to himself.

"Dad…" Zoe sighed.

"I'm fine. I gotta go, the doctor's here. I'll call you later. Love you, Zo."

"Love you too, Dad." She got out before he hung up on her.

Zoe looked at her phone for a second before redialing the number her father had called her on.

"San Diego Hospital, how may I direct your call?"

"Jack Carter, please."

"Patient or employee?"

"Patient"

"One moment please."

Zoe waited as the phone rang and rang, just when she was about to hang up, a female answered the phone.

"Jack Carter's room, this is Delia, can I help you?"

"Is Jack there?" Zoe asked.

"He had to step out for a moment. Can I take a message?"

"Uh, no I'll call him back later. Will he be at this number tomorrow?" Zoe asked fishing for information. She could hear the woman paging through something.

"He should be at this number until next Tuesday."

"Okay thank you. Have a nice day." Zoe sputtered out. She knew her dad had lied to her, a graze didn't require a week stay and who knows how long he had been there before he called Zoe.

Zoe quickly dialed her mother's number but received her machine. This meant that her mom was in session with a patient. It was the only time her mom didn't answer the phone. Dialing another number, Zoe held her breath and nodded to herself. This was the best course of action.

"Hello" answered Zane. The number looked familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Hey Zane, its Zoe."

"Hey Zoe! How's life at Harvard?" Zane was surprised to receive a call from the youngest Carter; the only thing that would have been more odd was if the elder Carter was calling. Zoe and him had entertained the idea of dating when they worked on a project together at Harvard, but since she no longer lived in Eureka it would always be a long distance relationship and neither wanted that. He had been dating Jo for the past 6 months and couldn't be happier.

"It's good, listen I'm sorry to call but I need a favor and I need it, like, now. Are you near a computer?"

"Yes, and what's going on? How can I help?" He was in his lab waiting for Jo to show up with lunch.

"I need you to hack something for me." She got out quickly. "I know, I know you're being all good now and that's great but this is for my dad and I'm worried and he's not telling me anything."

"Whoa, slow down. What's wrong with your dad? Why would I need to hack something for him? Is he in trouble?" Zane asked as he rolled over to his computer. Jo came in with 2 Café Diem bags and he motioned for her to wait a minute.

"Dad's in the hospital in San Diego, he told me he was shot and it was just a graze but when I called back they said he would be there for another week. You don't need to be in the hospital for a week for a graze. I need you to hack into San Diego Hospital's files and see what happened to him."

"Zoe, I can't do that. Carter will tell you if something's wrong. Maybe he doesn't want you to know for a reason." Zane tried to sooth the frantic girl on the other end of the line, while Jo was writing a note to him.

_What's wrong with Jack?_ She wrote.

Zane shrugged, and then Jo grabbed his phone.

"Zoe…" Jo didn't speak again as she listened to Zoe's side of the story. She tried to break in a few times to deny Zoe or comfort her but it seemed as if the younger girl wasn't listening. Finally Jo answered in the positive.

"If Zane looks and it's nothing serious, then we pretend this phone call never happened and you can't tell your dad you know anything. Got it?"

Zane looked at Jo as if she were crazy. He shook his head no and backed away from his computer.

"Zoe, we'll call you back when we have something. Calm down, go get a sandwich and do some homework. We'll call you back." She hung up.

"What are you doing? I could get arrested if I'm caught and there's probably nothing wrong with Carter." Zane protested.

"Please Zane, do it for me, she's freaking me out and now I'm freaking out. Just do your thing and don't get caught." Jo emphasized. She was now Sheriff and the last thing she should be doing is telling her boyfriend to hack a hospital but Zoe had her all worried. Jo deeply missed Jack and Zoe. She loved being Sheriff but hated how Jack had left and how Andy the robot had become her deputy. She talked to Jack once in a while but it wasn't the same.

Zane let out a breath and gave his Sheriff a kiss. "Only for you, Jo-Jo" and started his work.

It only took 30 minutes for Zane to find what he was looking for, hospital security was a joke. He let out a slow breath as he read what had happened to Jack.

"I don't think we should tell her this." He said moving aside for Jo to see.

"What?" She asked as she read the hospital file. She swallowed thickly as she read the prognosis. "We have too. He's going to need her even though he won't admit it." She dialed Zoe's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Did you find something? Is he okay?" Zoe asked as she connected.

"Zoe…" Jo started and trailed off, how was she going to tell her little sister the news?

"Zoe, your dad wasn't grazed, he was shot in the back." Zane told her flat out.

"Is he okay? What does that mean?" Zoe was ignoring her brain as it screamed to her all things it could mean.

"They're moving your dad to a rehab center in a few days….they don't think he'll walk again." Zane said as gently as he could as he put an arm around Jo who was choking up.

There was a sob at the other end of the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I forgot the disclaimer, I don't own Eureka, never have, never will. This is my second Eureka story and all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.

Jo immediately jumped into action, telling Zoe that she was going to fly out and get her and then they would fly together to San Diego. Zoe immediately vetoed the idea and told Jo to fly directly to San Diego, she would fly out as soon as she could, instead of waiting for Jo.

As soon as Jo hung up, Zoe noticed her mother had called her. Zoe debated on calling her or not but decided she should and placed the call as she started back to her dorm, thinking about what she would need to pack and who she would need to get a hold of her for absence.

Jo, meanwhile, was calling the airlines and looking for Allison. She stopped in the atrium of Global and waited to be connected, but saw Allison before it happened.

"Allison!" Jo called out and rushed over to the older woman.

"What is it, Jo?" Allison asked looking up from her pad; Nathan was a few steps behind giving Fargo instructions.

"I need a few days off." Jo asked distractedly as she dialed another number.

"Sure, I'm confident Andy can take care of things for a few days. When do you need them?" Allison asked pulling up a new screen.

"Immediately, I'm driving to Seattle to catch a flight as soon as I can."

"Jo, what's wrong? Is it something with your brothers? Let's go upstairs and talk." Allison said concernedly as she watched Jo's eyes tear up. She knew the younger woman would hate it if anyone saw her cry. She led the woman up to Nathan's office since it was the closest. Nathan followed behind since they were going to his office.

Jo immediately started to tell Allison and Nathan all she and Zane had learned from the hospital file and Zoe's call. Nathan immediately started to pace as he heard the news and Allison began to tear up as well.

To give them a moment, Jo called Abby to see what she could do to help, instead of getting Abby she talked to Abby's mother, Zoe's grandmother who informed Jo that Abby was on the phone with Zoe. She did inform Jo that Jack had made the news with his catching the man that shot him. Jo thanked her and asked to have Abby call her when possible. As soon as she hung up, Jo looked up Jack on the computer.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Jo started as she watched the news clip, she re-started it for the other two.

"Some good news today," began the newscaster, "Diego Sandoloz, known drug runner and proven to be associated with over 35 murders in the L.A. area was caught today by the U.S. Marshal's after a 6 month chase. Sandoloz was charged with 23 murders and drug trafficking when he escaped from custody killing two security guards. Jack Carter, U.S. Marshal" the news flashed to a smiling photo of Jack in a suit, "was assigned to the case three months ago. Marshal Carter and his partner Brian White, found Sandoloz in a warehouse outside San Diego. Gunfire was exchanged with all three participants injured, but with Sandoloz in custody. Marshal White was treated and released from San Diego Hospital and Marshal Carter is still in critical condition. We wish him all the best and thank him. A great ending to a relentless manhunt, Marshal Carter…" The story went on to include Jack's other accomplishments.

"I heard about this guy, he was a real piece of work. They couldn't find him anywhere." Jo remarked after the newscast ended.

"No surprise they assigned Jack to it then. He can find anyone." Allison replied.

"What are you doing?" Nathan spoke for the first time, as Jo started typing away on the closest computer.

"I think everyone needs to see this. He's a hero." Jo stated as she e-mailed the news clip to everyone in Eureka.

Nathan turned back to the windows overlooking the atrium, he watched as a few people stopped to watch their cell phones, PDA's, pads or whatever else they had. Before he knew it the entire atrium was motionless and silent as clusters of people watched the news feed sent to them. Within another few minutes his phone, Allison's and Jo's phones started to ring.

Nathan saw his call coming from Dr. Stern, the head of Medical at Global.

"Dr. Stark, have you seen the e-mail regarding Jack Carter?" The man asked as soon as Nathan identified himself. Dr. Tom Stern was a close friend of Jack's. Jack referred to him as a 'normal', because Tom had other interests outside of blowing up the world. The two had become friends when Jack pulled Tom's son out of an out-of-control experiment and saved his life. Jack, Tom and a few other men from Eureka, who Jack also called 'normals' would get together every couple of weeks and talk about something other than science. Nathan was always amazed at the number of people who liked and respected Jack, he had almost the entire town under his thumb.

"Yes, I have, Dr. Stern."

"Since we have the most advanced medical science here at Global than anywhere else in the U.S. I was thinking Ja-Sher-Marshal Carter would benefit from being transferred here, he would have one-on-one care, the most advanced treatment and drugs and he knows the staff, I believe he would be more comfortable-"

Nathan cut him off before he could continue on.

"I agree with you completely Dr. Stern. I'll have Allison Blake contact his doctor and see how soon we can get the transfer put through. Thank you for your suggestion." Nathan then hung up and turned to the two women in the room who were now watching him.

"Allison, call San Diego hospital, we're getting Jack transferred here, Jo- tell Abby and Zoe, have them flown here and contact Bill have him get the jet ready to leave within the hour."

Jo and Allison were left speechless as Nathan left immediately after issuing his orders. They both turned to each other before turning to their phones.

Jo called Abby again, who answered this time.

"Zo's pretty mad at me for not telling her about Jack. I should have told him…" She said when she and Jo started talking. She agreed to the idea of transferring Jack and since she was his medical proxy she could make it happen. She also told Jo to leave the calling to Zoe up to her. And last she told Jo she would be at the hospital when Nathan arrived; she was already on her way, she would be coming to Eureka as well.

Abby called Zoe and convinced her daughter to stay at Harvard until her exams were over. Abby had to resort to telling her how disappointed Jack would be if Zoe missed her exams because of him. Zoe contacted her professors and explained the story to them and showed the news story Jo had sent her. Since her program was small, she knew all her professors personally and they were more than understanding. She took her last 2 exams as soon as she was ready and then boarded a flight for home, 24 hours after she received the phone call from her father.

Jack was surprised when Abby walked into his hospital room, it was only Thursday and he thought he had convinced her to stay away until the weekend.

"What's going on Abby?" He asked suspiciously.

"Zoe called, she seemed worried. Did you happen to tell her what happened to you or what's going to happen to you?" She asked sweetly moving around the room and tidying up.

Jack scratched the back of his head turning red. "Ummm, I may have told her something else."

"Jack, did you honestly think she wouldn't find out? You're on the news for crying out loud! This is Zoe, we're talking about, if she thinks something is wrong she's gonna figure it out."

"It was on the news out there! Is she coming here? What did she say on the phone?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Don't worry about it, you'll see her soon." Abby crooned as a flurry of nurses entered the room. One injected something into Jack's IV, while the rest seemed to be getting ready for transport.

"What's going onnnnn….?" Jack slurred already feeling the effects of the medication. He glanced behind the nurses and saw someone he thought and hoped he'd never see again. "Nnnnaaaathhhhhhhannnn." He mumbled out before succumbing to the darkness.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Nathan remarked as he entered the room.

"He's going to be very pissed when he wakes. It took a lot for him to leave Eureka and now's he being dragged back without even knowing it or being able to stop it." Abby told Nathan, who was studying Jack intently.

"We'll deal with it when he wakes. Until then…" Nathan trailed off as he stared into the face that he had missed more than he would admit to himself. Jack and him had been extremely close before Jack had left. Though only he and Jack knew that. They kept their relationship a secret until it dissolved and the two men couldn't stand to be in the same room together. It seemed they were either at each other's throats or couldn't stay away. The last year without Jack had been one of the worst Nathan had ever experienced, he was thinking of moving away as well to get away from the all memories of the blue-eyed man.

"Ahh, I see why you want him in Eureka. How long were you two together?" Abby asked coyly. She watched as Nathan blushed then looked as if he was going to deny it then nodded. "We dated for 18 months; we broke up a month before he decided to leave. I need him." He finished quietly, stroking Jack's slack face. "You're the first and only one to know."

"Zoe didn't?" Though she knew if Zoe did know she would have told her.

"No, no one knew." Nathan replied as he brushed back Jack's hair. Just being in close proximity to Jack again was driving Nathan crazy.

"That explains a lot." Abby murmured as the nurses started to unhook Jack from his machines and roll the bed to the door. After Jack had moved out of Eureka he moved in with Abby until he could find his own place while working for the Marshals. Jack had been withdrawn when he moved in; he rarely went out, staying in his room when he wasn't working. Abby had thought he was missing Zoe, but this made more sense.

One year ago

"Dad, what's going on?" Zoe asked as she entered the bunker after her shift at Café Diem.

"What do you mean, Sweetie?" Jack asked smiling while making dinner for the two of them.

"Tom Stern asked me when you were leaving Eureka. I told him you weren't, but he seemed pretty sure you had gotten a transfer. What's going on?" She repeated.

Jack sighed and set down the spoon, he motioned for her to take the stool on the opposite side of the counter.

"I received a transfer back to the U.S. Marshal's. They have a spot open for me on the Fugitive Recovery team. It won't take place until after you leave for Boston."

Zoe was quiet for a moment, not wanting her anger to ruin the conversation.

"Why would they offer you a transfer back to the Marshal's when you were promoted here? Isn't that giving you a demotion?"

Jack looked away for a long moment before answering. "I asked for the transfer, Zo."

That shocked her into silence. "Oh" was her only response.

"I thought you liked it here?" She asked a few moments later. She was really confused.

"I do, but I can't stay here anymore."

"Did something happen with…Dr. Stark?" She asked hesitantly. She had gotten a vibe that something was going on with the two of them but they never showed anything different when in public together, but her dad had been disappearing more often as of late.

Again a long pause before Jack answered. "Did you know Allison's pregnant?" He asked out of the blue.

"That's great! Right?" She asked as Jack's smile became anything but genuine.

"It's Nathan's." He answered simply.

"Oh, but…oh." Zoe finished lamely, now the transfer seemed to make more sense. "I'm sorry dad." Was all she could think to say. Jack nodded then started dishing out dinner for the two of them. The rest of dinner passed in silence.

Jack packed as Zoe did, he told her to pack what she wanted to take to college and to leave the rest. He would pack it and send it to storage or to her mother's house. As they packed, Zoe found out more about her father and Nathan's relationship and what Jack's plans were for after he moved. She was surprised to find he was moving in with Abby, but the two seemed fine about it when she talked to them separately and she knew it would only be temporary.

The town continued to ask her why her dad was leaving and she passed on the story of him going back to the Marshal's. She tried her best not to give the evil eye to Dr. Stark when he came in, but she wasn't sure she quite succeeded when his visits became less frequent before she left for Harvard. Everyone else seemed oblivious to what had happened between the two men, except for Henry and Tom Stern. S.A.R.A.H. was unusually quiet during the moving process, but seemed upbeat when both Carter's promised to call when they could to update her on their news. Fargo had let slip that a new scientist would be moving in when they moved out, on Dr. Stark's orders. It just made the whole experience more bittersweet.

Present Day

Jack woke again, feeling someone holding his hand and stroking his hair. He knew immediately who it was without opening his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't request a transfer." Jack stated without looking at the man next to him.

Nathan flinched at the cold tone, but didn't let go of the hand.

"You didn't but Abby and Tom did." He tried to soothe. He was disappointed when a moment later Jack pulled his hand out of Nathan's and moved his head away from the other hand.

"I'm paralyzed not brain damaged. I still think transferring would be my choice and I don't appreciate being drugged to get me here." Jack said looking directly at the other man now.

"You needed the sedatives to make the journey here, otherwise-"

"Nathan, stop. I don't want to be here, you shouldn't have bought me here, I want to be as far as possible from you. And since I can't go anywhere I want you to leave." Jack cut in being straightforward as usual.

Nathan stood quickly, attracting other's attention in the room, before he could respond Tom Stern walked up.

"Jack, it's good to see you! How are you feeling? The drugs knocked you out pretty good; you've been out for almost the entire day." The good doctor said while smiling widely, happy to see his friend again.

"Tom, it's good to see you, too." Jack said shaking the man's hand and returning the smile. "Try not to drug me so much on the trip back would ya?"

"Jack, it was my idea to have you transferred here. I got Dr. Stark's and Abby's approval to do so. I've been looking over your case and with the new technology we've been developing here at GD I think there's a 60% chance we can have you walking again in time for Zoe's next birthday."

"Here's the thing, you don't need Abby's or Dr. Stark's permission to transfer me, you need mine. I was perfectly happy at San Diego and…" Jack trailed off as Tom's words penetrated his skull. "You can have me walking again? The docs said I wouldn't…" Jack trailed off again as he tried to process.

"Now don't get me wrong, Jack. It's going to be a lot of hard work, therapy, drugs, experimental trials and more but yes, I think with the right amount of luck we can have you walking again. This is why I wanted you to transfer."

Jack was speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I wanted to post something so here's what I have so far. This has gone in a different direction then what I expected but hopefully will work out okay.

_Eighteen Months Earlier_

_Nathan smiled down at the small, black box that held his future. He was going to propose to Jack this weekend. He had never been happier and the time seemed right for everyone to know, including Jack. Jack and Jo had been involved in yet another GD incident, this time Jo had been injured. Nathan had been frantic until the two stumbled out of the lab and collapsed. Jack had been fine but Jo had been burned when she threw herself at Jack to remove him from the line of fire. Jo would be fine, but since then Jack had been acting like a bear protecting his cub around her, until she kicked him out and told him not to come back until he calmed down. The two had since made up but Jack was now working double to cover her shifts. _

_Nathan looked up as Allison joined him at his Café Diem booth._

"_You look happy, did the DOD increase your funding for X128?" She asked referring to a project Nathan had been obsessing over for a while now._

"_Yes." He smiled, another reason to be happy. _

"_Well this calls for a celebration." Then she called over Vince._

_That was the last thing Nathan remembered until he woke the next morning in his bed, naked, with Allison by his side. Just when he thought he couldn't feel any worse, he heard footsteps on the stairs. Only two people had keys to his house and one was in bed with him. To his great horror, Jack appeared with coffee in his hand and a smile on his face. The smile and the coffee were both quickly dropped. Nathan sat up immediately to deny what Jack was seeing but the sheet just fell lower showing his naked form._

"_Jack, wait…" he started but he couldn't think of anything to say, everything looked exactly like what happened. Allison was oblivious to the two men in the room with her._

"_I heard you got some good news last night and were celebrating. I'm glad you weren't alone." Jack said snidely before turning and leaving before Nathan could say anything else. _

_It took a few weeks but finally Nathan was able to corner Jack and talk. Well more like beg on his end. He told Jack it didn't mean anything; he didn't even remember going home with Allison let alone what happened later. He begged to be forgiven to for them to forget his mistake. He promised to give up drinking and do whatever Jack asked to be forgiven. Jack listened quietly then told Nathan how much seeing him and Allison in bed together had hurt him. He had put himself out there to be with Nathan and it felt like Nathan just stabbed him the back. He needed time. Jack told Nathan he needed time to forgive Nathan and move on. Nathan agreed to give Jack as much time as he needed, he would be waiting, no matter how long it took. _

_A few days later, Jack sat outside Café Diem with his Vinspresso watching the residents move about. Allison sat beside him with her own drink, Jack had been avoiding her since he caught her in bed with Nathan but he didn't think she had noticed. _

"_I need to tell you something and maybe get your advice on something…" She trailed off smiling at him. _

"_Sure, whatever I can do to help." Jack replied smiling back, happy that someone needed to his help and hopefully whatever it was, would take his mind off Nathan. He was close to forgiving the other man and was thinking they should get together soon to talk._

"_About a month ago Nathan and I got together. It was completely unintentional, we were both completely drunk and well one thing led to another. I didn't think anything about it until a few days ago, but…" she paused unsure how much to tell Jack. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out happily. _

_Jack sat stock still unable to process the news. He knew everything was over now. He, also, knew he could no long stay in Eureka. He knew Nathan would do the right thing, as he should, and be with Allison, there was nothing left for the two of them. No more Jack and Nathan. _

_Jack forced himself to smile, he quickly excused himself ignoring her excitement and questions of how she should tell Nathan. He quickly made his way to the Sheriff's office and immediately put in his request to the U.S. Marshal's. The only stipulation was his transfer wasn't to happen until Zoe left for college._

_The transfer went through quickly and Jack soon had his new orders, he didn't tell anyone except Tom, then Zoe and then the whole town knew. The day he and Zoe packed up and left was the day the entire town lined up along Main Street waved goodbye to their "favorite" girl and beloved Sheriff. Allison stood near the end of the line watching sadly, waving goodbye and holding her rounded belly. She, like many others, did not understand why Jack Carter was leaving Eureka. He had been distant ever since she told him she was pregnant. She chalked it up to the crush he had on her and that he had lost. _

_Before Zoe's smart car and Jack's sedan reached the Eureka: Town Limits sign, Jack spotted a black beamer parked down a dirt road. Only Jack and Nathan ever used that road, it led to a private cabin that Nathan owned and where the two spent many nights. _

Jack sighed as he rotated his wrist again. He felt like he had just signed his life away. To allow Global to use him as a lab rat he had to sign every waiver in the world, letting Global off the hook if anything were to go wrong. Global had nicely sent down a lawyer to go through all the papers with Jack and told him where to sign and initial.

He was then informed that since he couldn't stay at the bunker during the medical exams, since it had too many stairs, he had been set up at Nathan's house. This set off another round of swearing and yelling. Nathan had gone ahead and modified his house for a wheelchair, Jack told Tom and the lawyer that in no way was he staying with the Director and that he would stay at the Bed & Breakfast, anywhere but Nathan's. He was quickly overruled. He was about to argue that Nathan would not be staying in his own house then, when he was interrupted by the arrival of Zoe.

Zoe flew through the doors and straight into Jack's arms.

"Dad!" She cried as she hugged him unsure of what to say.

"Oh, Zo. What are you doing here?" Jack asked giving Tom an angry glare. The good doctor got the hint and left the two alone.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me? You said it was just a flesh wound, this is not a flesh wound." Zoe tried miserably to make a joke. Her dad looked awful, he was pale, sitting slightly inclined in the bed, but she could feel a brace of some kind around his middle. A wheelchair sat next to the bed ready for its occupant.

Jack dropped his head, looking at his useless legs instead of his daughter.

"I couldn't tell you. If I told you then…it would be true and I didn't want to accept that." Jack said sadly, Zoe quickly leaned back in to hug him, Jack squeezed back as tight as he could. He missed Zoe. "But Tom says he thinks he can have me walking again. I'm now officially a lab rat for GD; I'll probably start growing a third arm or something." He said to lighten the mood.

"If anyone can fix you, it's GD. I'm glad you're here."

Jack smiled at his baby girl sadly.

"Not by choice, your mom and Stark drugged me without telling me and brought me here. I have to stay at Stark's house, because of all the genius things they do here no houses are handicap accessible." Jack told Zoe bitterly.

"Well, it's only for a few months and then you can walk out of here again." Zoe answered back positively.

Jack stayed at GD for a few more days before moving into Nathan's house. The worst part of the experience was Allison brought over her baby girl, Jenna, when Jack was settled. He watched as Nathan helped Allison out of the car before unstrapping his daughter. He was unsure why Nathan wasn't living with Allison, Kevin and Jenna, but hadn't asked. It wasn't his business. Nathan still lived at the house with Jack and Zoe, who was staying during her summer break, but he stayed in his bedroom when at home or at the office. He didn't interact with Jack unless needed which wasn't very often. He tried to talk to Jack but Jack would immediately shut him down and ask him to leave. The two were getting nowhere.

The tests were invasive and varied every day. Jack endured a few surgeries to implant cells and nanobots to fix the injured nerves and tissue. He regained feeling in his legs after a few weeks but was still unable to put any weight on them. His physical therapist had become his number one enemy quickly replacing Nathan within the first few days of them working together.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long, I was hoping to have this done earlier but it just did not happen. Enjoy the maybe last chapter.

Two months since arriving at Eureka, Jack rolled back to the house from Café Diem. He went everyday to strengthen his arms and to visit the residents of the small town. He had missed them and Vince's food.

He rolled up the ramp into the house. Zoe was visiting with friends and it looked as though Nathan was home since his car was in the driveway. It was early afternoon so it was odd for the man to be home. Jack missed Nathan but knew it was better that they avoided each other. It hurt too much when Jack left and it hurt every time he saw Nathan.

He rolled into the house to see Nathan sitting on the couch shirtless but with bandages around his torso.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked before he could stop himself.

Nathan, who had been drifting on and off since he took his pain medication, jumped at the question and immediately groaned as his ribs did not like the quick movement.

"Accident at GD, explosion on Level 4." He breathed out quickly, surprised the other man had even asked. When he came home he almost forget two other people were living with him until he saw the ramps. He tried every day to speak to Jack but never got up enough courage to do so. He missed the other man terribly and his idea of them living together hadn't helped at all.

"You alright?" Jack asked as he rolled closer to inspect the damage. Jack's heart was pounding as he took in the injured man.

"I'll be fine. Allison gave me the good stuff." He said smiling goofily.

"About that, why don't you live with Allison? I mean she had your baby after all." Jack asked snidely but at the same time curious for the answer.

"I don't love her." Came the response. Jack looked at Nathan, who looked back calmly.

"Okay" was all Jack could say as he started to roll to his bedroom to think about that.

"I love you." Nathan said.

Jack paused, he didn't want to get into this at all, but definitely not when one of them was drugged but the opportunity was too great.

"Then why did you sleep with Allison? And not use protection?" He had to ask.

"I didn't even know what was going on, let alone use protection. I started drinking at Café Diem with her then I woke up with her. I don't remember anything else. I was going to propose to you, I didn't want to sleep with Allison." Nathan said sleepily. He slowly slid down the couch so he was lying on his side.

"You were going to propose?" Jack asked in awe.

Nathan then levered himself up and dug around in his pockets. He pulled out a small box, he opened it and pulled out a silver ring and held it up for Jack to see.

"See, I've been carrying it around every since. But you'll never want it now. I'll just keep it to remember." He pulled the ring back to himself and cupped his other hand around it, as if to hide it from view.

"Nathan…" Jack started but unsure what to say. He was surprised to find that Nathan wanted to propose and was more surprised the man still carried the ring around. Jack watched as Nathan replaced the ring and started to slide back down the couch. He grabbed his phone when it vibrated and read a text message.

"Can you get my pills?" Nathan asked Jack, motioning to the mantle. "Allison can't get away from GD and I'm due for another dose."

"And how am I supposed to reach them?" Jack asked sarcastically. The mantle would be easy to reach if he could stand but since he couldn't it was just out of reach.

Nathan stared for a few moments. He was seriously drugged.

"Sorry." He said as he started to get up, he immediately fell back as the pain in his ribs flared. He couldn't even lever himself off the couch.

"Stop, stop, I'll figure out something. Just stay where you are." Jack said as he rolled closer to the mantle, he pushed the breaks down on the wheelchair and slowly started to push himself up. Nathan watched with wide eyes as Jack managed to get his legs under him and straightened out. Jack grabbed the mantle to pull himself up, he managed to grab the pill bottle before his legs buckled and he tumbled to the ground. He fell on his side and lay silently for a few moments.

"Jack!" Nathan yelled as he tried to sit up and get up. Neither worked and he slumped back down with a groan.

Jack rolled onto his back.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Just give me a minute." He breathed slowly. Pain rain through his back and right leg, he attempted to sit up but quickly rethought the idea when pain lanced down his back. He wasn't getting up until someone helped.

After a long silence, Nathan broke it with a sigh.

"Did you at least get my pills?" He asked with his face half buried in the couch.

Jack felt a wave of anger and giddiness sweep through him at the same time and he started to laugh. He couldn't stop; tears were streaming out of his eyes as he lay on the floor in front of the fireplace. Nathan listened for a beat, before joining in. He groaned as it aggravated his ribs but he still had enough medication in him to continue to laugh.

When Jack got himself under a semblance of control he looked around for the pill bottle. He was able to reach it and read the label.

"You are on the good stuff!" He exclaimed as he opened the bottle to get a pill for himself, before tossing the bottle up to Nathan.

"Can you reach your cell?" Nathan asked as he dug out his own pill.

"Nope, it's on my chair. Which is way over there." Jack said motioning to the chair even though Nathan couldn't see with the coffee table in between them.

Nathan sighed.

"I guess then we wait for someone to rescue us. Usually this is the other way around." Nathan huffed out.

"I guess so." Jack agreed and the two men lapsed into silence. Jack relaxed on the floor as the pain pill kicked in and relaxed the spasms in his back.

"I missed you." Nathan was the first to break the silence. There was another long pause before Jack answered back.

"I missed you, too." Jack responded.

"I never meant for any of that to happen. I don't know what happened, I haven't blacked out since graduate school and bad things happened then too." Nathan said honestly. Since the two of them weren't going anywhere, they might as well clear the air.

"I know."

Silence descended again.

"Do you enjoy being back with the Marshal's?" Nathan asked to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, it's okay…No, I hate it. I'm alone all the time, chasing the scum of the earth and staying in cheap, dirty hotels. I miss Eureka, I miss the bunker, and I even miss S.A.R.A.H. I miss you." Jack repeated.

"I love you. I have never stopped loving you. When you walked in and saw Allison and I together, I knew my life was over. I can't stand being here without you, I can't stand being anywhere without you. The only thing I don't regret about that night is Jenna. She is the light of my life and the only thing that has kept me here." Nathan poured out.

Again they lay in silence.

"We can't keep doing this." Jack said suddenly. "We're both miserable, we need to figure out where we need to go from here. We can't keep ignoring the problem or each other."

"I love you." Nathan repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"Where do we go from here?" Jack asked.

"Start over?" Nathan answered unsure.

"Can we do that? Can we just forget everything that has happened and start clean?" The man on the floor asked sadly.

"We can do anything we want to." Was Nathan's only response until two hours later when Zoe came home to find Nathan asleep on the couch and her dad sprawled asleep on the floor.

After getting both men up and into their respective beds, Allison and Zoe shared a smile and decided that Allison needed some help around the house for a few days. So Zoe packed up her stuff and left a note for the two sleeping men.

The next morning when Jack woke, he was alone in the house. He read Zoe's note, suspiciously. Then read the note Nathan had left for him.

_Starting Over  
Dinner, tonight 8pm_

Okay so the two men have made up. I'm not sure if I want to continue, obviously the two men get back together Jack gets his legs back and they live happily ever after.


End file.
